


Twice Oneshots

by Anonymous



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, ships will be added as i go, tags will also be added as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A collection of twice nsfw drabbles. Enjoy.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Son Chaeyoung, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> g!p samoyeon

The three of them sat in a row on the couch, the soft plush under the leather letting them relax. They were all dressed in sweats and pajamas at that point, able to relax after a nice long day. Well... at least they were relaxing until Sana brought up some idea she’d seen in a porn video once. She clearly knew what she was doing, because Nayeon and Momo were always up for a challenge. And upon hearing Sana’s proposal, they agreed.

That’s how Nayeon found herself sat in the middle, able to appreciate the view of Momo to her left, and Sana to her right.

Each of them had their hands wrapped around their own hard cocks, stroking themselves at their own pace.

First she looked over at Momo. Nayeon had always loved how sexy Momo was. How big her cock was. More often than she would admit, she’d find her eyes wandering down, eyes fixated on the print in Momo’s pants. A mouth-watering sight indeed. And being so close to her now only left her wanting more. The head was flushed a pretty pink, pointed straight up even when the small hand wasn’t gripped around it. This was her first time seeing Momo this hard, and she filed the image in her mind away for later. Now, she simply watched as Momo slowly moved her hand up and down, lingering on the head a little longer with every stroke. So, so pretty.

Then Nayeon looked over at Sana who, despite the challenge of trying not to be the first one to cum, was jerking herself at the fastest pace out of the three. She tried not to make it too obvious that she was watching her so intensely. The way Sana twisted her hand on the upstroke, always making sure to rub that (probably sensitive) vein on the side of her cock as she did. The way her balls moved with every sharp tug, making Nayeon just want to lean over and take one in her mouth. And the way every so often precum would bead out of the head of her cock, slicking her movements, practically begging Nayeon to keep her eyes trained on it.

“Like what you see?” A giggly, yet labored voice snapped her from her thoughts. A smug look painted Sana’s face.

“Haha... shouldn’t I be asking you the same thing?’ Nayeon fired back at Sana. She was determined to win this even if all the odds were stacked against her. Two beautiful women with equally beautiful cocks jerking themselves off right next to her? How could anyone resist. And the slick sounds of their movements only made it worse. She sunk back into the couch and closed her eyes, trying to gold off as best she could.

“Gonna blow already Nayeon?” That teasing voice came from her right yet again.

She scrunched up her face, eyes still closed. “Oh be quiet Sana. That’s gonna be you and we both know it.” She ended with a smirk. Their banter was never out of any animosity. They both just liked to mess with each other, and Nayeon had an inkling that it turned Sana on just as much as it did for herself. She’d never say that out loud though.

Just when she thought Sana was done with her little plan, a hand quickly flipped up her t-shirt, moving to pinch and tug at her nipple. “Fuck!” She cried out. “Sana you’re cheating.”

Sana continued to play with the stiff bud (funnily enough the hand on her cock sped up even faster). “Come on Nayeon. Just let go already. Cum all over your hand with that big cock.”

Oh she really was playing dirty. And Nayeon couldn’t dent that it was affecting her. She could feel herself getting closer and closer and closer and-

“Ah fuck!” Both Sana and Nayeon’s heads snapped to the left. They watched as rooe after rope of hot white cum shot from Momo’s cock and on to the floor, balls pulsing with each spurt. It stopped them both in their tracks, seeing the way Momo’s lips were parted in a silent scream, sweat beading on her forehead. When the the last of her cum dripped out from the head of her cock, Momo sheepishly looked up at them.

“Um... the two of you were kind of hot messing with each other like that,” she chuckled pitifully, “Guess I lose.”

The two of them, still rendered speechless, glanced at each other before looking back at Momo, cock softening a little in her grip.

“Well now,” Sana said breaking the silence, “You know what this means, don’t you?” Nayeon could feel her own heartbeat picking up again. She knew what was coming next and she was more than ready for it.

“I know,” Momo responded, “and I don’t really mind losing that much.” She got up and sliding her pants and boxers all the way off.

Nayeon reached forward to the coffee table, picking up the bottle of lube with her free hand. She watched as Momo propped herself over the arm of the couch, ass up, while Sana got in the front of her. “Ready Momo?” She asked, starting to lube up her cock and that tight ring of muscle on display.

“Yeah, go ahead,” she panted. Her voice made it obvious how eager she was to be filled at both ends.

With that, Sana gripped her fist tightly into Momo’s hair facing her forward, positioning the tip of her cock at Momo’s mouth. “Alright,” she grinned, “then let’s get started.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> g!p mina x dahyun
> 
> (based off an ask that i just expanded on)

It had been a while since they last had a moment to themselves. Just a few touches here and there were all they really had. But with the rest of the girls gone for a few minutes, Dahyun finally had the time to do what she wanted.

  


She’d notice Mina had been a bit... pent up lately. Every time they gotten into a heated make-out session, she’d whine and pout when they had to split and go back to work. Sometimes she’d be in the practice room, she’d sometimes meet eyes with her in the mirror and see Mina giving her the most ravenous look. And in both those instances, Mina would walk away trying to (not so) discreetly hide the slight tent in her pants. It was cute, and Dahyun couldn’t blame her. It’d been way too long. But she was about to change that.

  


She walked down the hall, knowing her girlfriend would be there. Sure enough, she was laid out on the bed in her sweats, watching some movie on her phone. When Dahyun closed the door behind her, Mina took out a headphone and looked up with a smile on her face.

  


“What’s up Dahyun?” she asked cheerily. Dahyun gave her a little grin before locking the door behind her.

  


“Everyone’s out for a little while you know...” she sauntered over to Mina on the bed. “I was just thinking,” she sat down right next to where she laid, “maybe we could have a little fun? You seem a little pent up lately.”

  


Mina blushed at that, putting away her phone. “Oh... you noticed I guess?” she laughed embarrassedly. She rubbed the back of her flushed neck. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. I can take care of that on my own.”

  


Dahyun frowned at that. “No, no. I _want_ to do this for you. Let me.” She moved closer to Mina, leaning into her. It was then she noticed that, yet again, Mina’s sweatpants had already started to tent. She smirked, before pulling Mina to sit at the edge of the bed. Then Dahyun lowered herself to her knees right in front of Mina. She rubbed at the bulge, loving the way her cock hardened even more under her touch, loving the way Mina let out a little gasp at the feeling.

  


Those sweatpants were in the way. She lifted Mina’s hips up, tucking her boxers and pants right under her balls.

  


Her eyes were transfixed on the way her cock twitched, the way the precum beaded at the tip. With a gentle finger, she played with the tip, smearing the wetness around. That earned her an even louder gasp. Adorable. That was enough teasing though. She wanted Mina to cum fast. To help her relax a little. And she knew just how to do it. But she had to at least have a little taste first.

  


Lips wrapped around the head, making Mina buck up. Dahyun held Mina’s hips down and used the tip of her tongue to play with the head more. A moan ripped from her throat at the taste.

  


“More. Please” Mina begged. The vibration from those moans left her needier, even with that hot mouth on her dick. She sat back on her hands to look down at Dahyun, who let the head go with a wet pop, and saw how her eyes focused downwards.

Ah, so that’s where this was going.

  


When they’d first started having sex, Dahyun was quick to discover how sensitive Mina’s balls were. Just a slight brush against them would draw a moan from her. And of course it embarrassed Mina. The first few times that was. After several instances of reassurance, Dahyun was able to make her realize it was nothing to be ashamed of (even if it did make her cum a lot quicker than usual). And she guessed that making her finish quick was her girlfriend’s goal, as it was very obvious where her next target was.

  


Dahyun tilted her head at an angle and started licking her way down her cock, placing a kiss or two as she went. When she finally reached her balls, she locked eyes with Mina. She wanted to see just how good she could make her feel. Wanted to see her lose herself. She lifted her hand and gripped the length harder, before starting to stroke. Then her mouth went to work. She leaned forward, tongue out, and lapped at one of her balls before sucking it into her warm mouth.

“Fuck... feels so good.” Mina moaned out.

  


After a while, she moved to the other one, giving it as much attention as she did to the other. Her hand kept it’s motion, stopping to play with the sensitive area under the head every few strokes.

  


Mina could barely keep her legs still and had even more trouble holding herself up. It just felt way too good. She knew she was going to cum soon. “So close,” she panted.

  


That made Dahyun look up at her, speeding up her hand even more. She brought her mouth away for just a second, only to gather both balls in her mouth in the next, sucking the hardest yet.

  


And that’s all it took. With a loud grunt (and a few curses) Mina started to cum. The first few strands fell onto her shirt (she’d have to do laundry later), but then Dahyun moved up from her balls to suckle on the tip, milking her for all she was worth. Eventually, the stream died down. Her cock twitched hard at the last swirl of her girlfriend’s tongue. Catching her breath, she could feel Dahyun tuck her softening cock back in her boxers, pull her pants, before laying in the bed next to Mina. She opened her eyes.

  


That familiar eye smile looked back at her.

  


“Feel better?” Dahyun asked, reaching over to hold her hand. Oh she definitely was. With a nod of her head she lifted their intertwined hands up to kiss the back of Dahyun’s, then placed them on her chest. Right over her heart.

  


“Mhm. Thank you baby.” The two of them stayed in that comfortable silence for a minute, Dahyun nearly drifting off to sleep. Just as she was about to, though, Mina laid on top of her. Lips locked in a heated kiss that left Dahyun breathless.

  


“M-Mina. What are you-“

  


“Did you think I was just going to let you give me one of the best semi-blowjobs in a while and not make you cum?” She peppered kisses all over Dahyun’s face.

  


She laughed at the feeling (and at Mina’s use of semi-blowjob). But then she was reminded of the members. She glanced at the clock, and was disappointed at what she saw. “It’s already been like half an hour Mina... I think they’ll be back soon.” She gave Mina a pouted kiss. Guess they’d have to wait until next time.

  


But Mina had other plans. She kissed her way Dahyun’s neck, then took her turn to kneel on the floor. “I don’t think I’m nearly as good with my mouth as you are,” she grabbed at the waistband of her pants, “but I think I can manage to make you cum in say... 10 minutes?”

  


And as Mina helped her take her pants off, getting caught suddenly became the last thing on her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> g!p samoyeon (part 2)

Nayeon wasn’t sure if there was a proper word to describe what she was feeling right now. Jealousy? No that wasn’t it. Annoyance? Maybe when she’d first been woken up out of her sleep. But not now. Lonely?... Yeah. Maybe she was feeling a little left out. But she wasn’t sure if it was right to intrude on the moment uninvited.

“Fuck... Momo,” Sana whispered out from the bed opposite Nayeon’s, “so good.” Nayeon watched through squinted eyes as that dark head of hair bobbed up and down. Part of her (maybe most of her) wished Momo wasn’t at the angle she was in. She couldn’t deny how much she wanted to watch Momo take all of that cock down her throat. Or how much she wanted to see that big cock in the first place. Framing her desire for the other woman as just friendly competition was getting tiring. She wanted Sana so badly. Just as much as she wanted Momo. Though it was a little unclear to her if they wanted her just as much.

Well, she could tell they wanted each other. That was for sure.

Momo let out a particularly loud slurping noise as she pulled off of Sana’s cock, still using her hand to jerk it off.

“Momoring... be a little quieter with that ok? We don’t wanna wake her,” the eager shakiness in her voice betrayed her. A gentle hand reached down to caress Momo’s cheek, the woman giving a kiss to the tip of her cock. “My bad…,” she leaned to give another hard suck to the head again, “but I know how much you like to hear it anyway.”

Nayeon watched as Momo reached into the nightstand to grab something, instantly knowing what it was when she heard that familiar sound of the cap. Momo slicked up Sana’s cock before moving to hover over it. At the first prod of that cock against the ring of muscle, she sank down, letting it fill her up just the way she’d wanted.

“...so full.” She muttered, letting herself adjust. And, after a moment, she started to move. It took her a bit to get the right pace (even with Sana, who helped guide her hips). But when she did, there was no stopping her. She used her still-slick hand to jerk off her cock as she grinded down on Sana’s hips, lifting herself up every few seconds to feel that cock spread her open again.

Nayeon, on her part, was having a hard time on her side of the room. Her own cock was straining against her pajama pants, obscured by the thick comforter on top of her. She wanted nothing more than to just reach down and jerk herself off to the sight. If she had the chance, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to take Momo or Sana’s place. To feel that tight ass clench around her dick, getting a mouthwatering view of Momo rubbing furiously at her cock. Or to get lost in Sana’s eyes as she rode her, reveling in the satisfying burn of her core as she put all her work into bouncing on that cock.

How could she choose?

“Sana...” Nayeon was pulled from her thoughts at Momo’s shaky voice, “Sana I’m gonna cum.” The hands on Momo’s hips gripped even tighter. “Me too,” she whispered, “cum for me Momo. Let’s do it together.” The slick sounds of the hand on her cock sped up, their moans coming in sync. It sounded so amazing. So much that Nayeon thought she might cum right there. God, she wanted to join so badly.

Suddenly, Momo’s hips started to jerk haphazardly, almost stuttering. Sana threw her head back and grunted through grit teeth. She couldn’t even see that well, but even then they both looked so good. She could imagine Sana filling that ass to the brim, and Momo’s walls clenching around her rhythmically. Too bad she couldn’t feel it too.

“Damn Momo,” Sana said between breaths, “You were close to getting my face this time.” The both giggled. If only Nayeon were close enough to see it clearly.

“Sorry,” Momo smiled sheepishly.

“It’s fine. That’s pretty hot, you know.” Sana reached over to the nightstand to get a tissue to wipe off. “Knowing Nayeonnie, she probably would’ve gotten me in the eye,” she ended with a laugh. _Rude_ , Nayeon thought.

Momo giggled. “Yeah probably. But that’s even hotter. Speaking of...” she glanced over to the other side of the room. Nayeon stilled, hoping her rapid heartbeat wouldn’t somehow give her away. She shit her eyes all the way so not even a sliver of light could reflect on them.

“Do you think I woke her up?”

“Doubt it,” Sana scoffed, “She’s dead asleep Momo. You saw how tired she was when we got back, so don’t worry. She needs the beauty sleep anyway.” Her hand tapped twice at Momo’s thigh. “Now let’s get ready for bed ok? Again, at least.”

So Momo pulled off of Sana _(Nayeon so badly wanted to laugh at the whined “How do you even cum this much? I can still feel it in me.)_ , and the two made their way out the room. The distant sound of the shower came seconds later.

And so Nayeon laid there in silence.

What to do?

Well, guess her only choice was to wait it out. Or risk getting walked back in on now.

....Maybe in a few minutes, after they came back of course, she could sneak her way to the bathroom and handle it there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nayeon x chaeyoung

Her hands were bound tightly with the very tie she had worn to work that day. Clad in only her underwear, the slight chill in the room was starting to get to her.

That, and the gentle buzzing of the vibrator pressed against her clit, secured in place by the fabric of her panties. It made it hard to think. Yet she didn’t resist. It was all part of her fantasy after all. The one she had confided in her wife about, who was more than happy to bring those dreams of hers to fruition.

It’d been nearly an hour now. Almost an hour of this torture. So long that the hickies brandished all over her collarbones had begun to show.

The digital clock set up in her range of view mocked her. She had no idea how she even managed to last this long, being on the brink of orgasm with no relief.

She felt herself begin to nod off from the exhaustion, but a gentle lilt called out from the bed, “Just a few more minutes Chaeng. Then I’ll let you cum, okay?” She lifted her heavy head up to look at Nayeon, sat across from her on the bed. Her wife looked so beautiful like that... remote in one hand, fully naked, gently rubbing at her clit, legs spread open for Chaeyoung to see how soaked she was. But, right now, it wasn’t really about her pleasure. She was Nayeon’s plaything. Something for Nayeon to observe and get off to. And she absolutely loved it.

But still, it was getting hard to hold on.

“N-Nayeon... I don’t think I can wait. It’s too much.” She panted out.

“Aww it’s too much for you baby?” Nayeon asked, head tilted, eyes wide, heart-shaped lips in a pout. The false sympathy was so evident that it made Chaeyoung want to tear up out of embarrassment. She knew Nayeon wouldn’t be lax with her. She’d asked that of her too. But it was still maddening.

Suddenly, she turned the strength of the vibrator up again, almost making her choke. Sweat and salt clung to her body, making her skin shine. Her chest heaved with the strain of not just giving herself over to that sweet vibration and cumming. Her clit was already so sensitive that she thought she just might.... but no. It didn’t matter anyway, because Nayeon turned down the intensity the next second. It drew a pathetic whine past her lips, one that Nayeon laughed at so evilly.

But despite her laughter, through the haze Chaeyoung saw the hand between Nayeon’s legs speed up. Part of her was happy that her wife was using her like this, that only she could entertain her like this. The other half just wanted to cum already.

When Nayeon’s hips started to buck, her head lolling over onto her shoulder, she had high hopes that time would be soon.

“Chae...” Nayeon moaned out as she came. Music to Chaeyoung’s ears. She wished she had actually gotten to touch her when she reached that peak. But she’d save it for another time.

After a few minutes, Nayeon withdrew her slick fingers from her wet pussy. Eyes locked on Chaeyoung, she brought them to her lips and sucked, moaning at the taste of herself. Chaeyoung’s eyes followed their movement, going in and out, in and out. Until finally, she brought them out with a loud pop and a lick of her lips.

Nayeon glanced over to the clock. Like she was affirming something in her head, she gave a little nod then looked back at Chaeyoung with a smirk. It made her gulp under the intensity of her gaze. She felt so small, so needy. Nothing like how she felt in the office. But that was the point, after all.

Nayeon just stared at her for a minute. Just looking her up and down. Then she lifted the remote up, pressing it to her lips to give it a kiss, then cranked the vibrator to the highest setting. “Fuck!” Chaeyoung grunted, tears threatening to spill over. It was nearly impossible to focus.

Yet her wife slowly got up from the bed. Like it was nothing. She sauntered over to her chair, then stood in front of her. Well. More like over her with the way her legs framed the side of Chaeyoung’s thighs, stance slightly wide.

“Nayeon- i... sorry... i c-“ she couldn’t even find the words. She slumped forward, pressing her forehead into Nayeon’s stomach, eyes closed tight, ignoring the strain from her arms and wrists as she did so. She didn’t know how long she could hold off.

Nayeon must’ve realized that too, because she reached down to rub at Chaeyoung’s chest, inching closer and closer to those sensitive nubs. When she finally got to them, she pinched them both, tugging hard at her nipples.

She had to cum. She couldn’t do it anymore. She really, really needed-

Another sharp tug. “Cum for me baby.”

The darkness behind Chaeyoung’s eyes exploded into light. The only thing she could focus on was Nayeon, Nayeon, Nayeon. The way she whispered to her through it all, caressing her face, thumbing away her tears, telling her how pretty she looked while she came. It was intense.

Slowly, after what seemed like hours, she came down from her high. But the vibrator kept going even after she’d finished. “N-Nayeon,” Chaeyoung sobbed out. Now it was far too much for her.

That’s when Nayeon realized she made the mistake of sitting the controller aside on the bed. So she quickly ran over to turn it off. Within seconds, she was back at Chaeyoung’s side, buzzing now stopped. “I’m sorry baby. That was silly of me.” Nayeon knelt down, rubbing her cheek apologetically again her shoulder as she untied her wrists from behind her. “I should’ve kept it on me, sorry.”

She helped Chaeyoung out of the chair, careful of her arms, and lifted her up to carry her to the bed. She let Chaeyoung snuggle into her as she sniffled, still trying to gather her bearings.

“You did so good for me Chaeng.” She laid her against her chest, fingers carding through her hair. “You lasted so long. I’m so proud.” She gently massaged her arms, trying to loosen up the muscles. To make sure she wasn’t in pain.

After a while, Chaeyoung calmed down, breathing evened out, body no longer shaking. Nayeon gave a soft pat to her back before whispering, “I’m gonna get up for a second ok? Then I’ll be right back here with you.” She shifted out from the other woman, keeping her hand on her arm even as she moved, until she had to part.

Nayeon knew her wife got into a deep headspace when they did stuff like this, and the last thing she wanted was for her to freak out if she was gone for too long. So she was quick to come back, lotion and warm rag in hand. She helped Chaeyoung on her back, then used the rag to wipe her down, continuing to whisper words of assurance here and there. Once she cleaned her off, she took the lotion, rubbing it gently against the red marks on her wrist.

Chaeyoung hissed at the feeling and Nayeon leaned down to kiss her cheek apologetically, lacing their fingers together. “Hey Chae? Are you ok baby? Doesn’t hurt to bad?” She tested the waters to see if Chaeyoung was ready to use her voice yet.

She looked down and watched as her wife’s eyes opened sleepily. Then those beautiful lips spread into a little smile. “Mhm. Nothing I can’t handle,” she spoke in a groggy voice, “It was good. Thank you for trying it.” She lifted her arm (not without a little trouble) to press a kiss to Nayeon’s hand intertwined with hers.

Nayeon smiled right back. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. We could try something a little more intense next time if you want. I think I like doing this every once in a while.” She set the bottle of lotion on the nightstand, then moved to lay back down against Chaeyoung.

“I’d really like that. As long as I get you to use those handcuffs on me next time,” she chuckled sleepily.

Nayeon pressed a kiss to her forehead, to the her beauty mark, then to her lips. “It’s a deal.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> g!p samoyeon (part 3)

The first thing Nayeon took notice of that morning wasn’t the gentle hands slowly descending down her body, or the fact that she was a lot more crowded in her bed than when she initially fell asleep. Rather, it was the soft, wet kisses to her collarbone.

A smile spread across her lips. She didn’t really have to open her eyes to tell who it was. Only one of them was ever so needy in the morning. Precious girl.

She cracked an eye open, met with the source of that sweet smelling shampoo that she guessed was from the night before. Her hand reached up to brush away a few of those dyed locks on instinct.

Wide eyes peered up at her as lips dislodged from her neck.

“Well good morning to you Sana,” Nayeon laughed, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“And good morning to you too...,” that hand finally reached its destination with a firm grip, “-Nayeon.”

She couldn’t stop the moan that slipped past her lips. A much better feeling from how she’d finished herself off last night.

She wasn’t as big as either of them, smaller by a few inches, but she no longer took issue with that anymore. Even with their little contests. She couldn’t, not when Sana took care of her just as passionately. Especially not when Momo took the occasion to leave her just as full as she did Sana. It was hot. She couldn’t deny it.

And with the sudden grinding against her hip, maybe she’d be so lucky as to experience that again today.

“Looks like someone’s up too,” Nayeon teased, turning her head to press a quick kiss to the other. “In more ways than one.”

She pushed back against her, giving her some of that sweet friction she knew she craved. Enough to drive her wild.

“Could say the same about you,” Momo teased. She peered over Nayeon’s shoulder, eyes in crescents as she locked eyes with Sana. She puckered her lips to blow a kiss to Momo before she shifted her body down, grip still tight around Nayeon’s cock.

Wide eyes peered up at Nayeon while little nibbles littered the back of her neck. She shifted the covers down even more, not wanting to miss a moment of what Sana was about to do. With a firm grip, Sana took Nayeon’s cock in her hand, starting from the base, giving little kisses up the side. Every press of those soft lips made her twitch, always so sensitive in the morning. When she got to the head, she lapped at the precum that had started to pearl at the tip.

She was so distracted by it, she didn’t even register Momo shift away from her for a second. That wasn’t until the feeling of cool, slick fingers prodding against her ass, circling around the tight ring of muscle. It made her jump, a still-sleepy giggle coming from the woman responsible. She feels a finger press into her, then two, sizing her up, getting her relaxed. Momo pressed a kiss to her cheek “You think you’re ready for me baby?” She clenched around Momo’s fingers at the pet name, earning another chuckle from Momo. Then she felt those fingers ease out of her leaving her empty, clenching around nothing. It was soon placed with the thick head of Momo’s cock. Lubed up and ready to go. She felt Momo’s chin come up over her shoulder again. “Ready Sana?”

Nayeon looked down at Sana along with Momo, both of them excited at the nod she gave before taking Nayeon’s cock halfway into her mouth. Nayeon froze, lifting her head up and in a gasp, as Momo pushed inside of her right after. Her hand gripped tightly at her hip, shaking as if she had to compose herself. “You always feel so good Nayeon… so tight.” She pushed in the rest of the way, making both of them grunt. When she bottomed out, she waited a few seconds before she started to thrust. Her movements pushed Nayeon between being filled by that big cock and filling Sana’s mouth. No matter how she moved, there was nothing but pleasure.

They went on like that for a while, Momo thrusting against her, Sana bobbin her head against her. Until she looked down to see Sana look past her. Most likely looking at Momo. Then her eyes squinted into crescents, a mischievous look on her face. Suddenly, Sana pulled off of her cock with a loud slurp. She always knew exactly how to rile Nayeon up. ”You want us to let you cum?" Sana husked, teasing, taunting. She moved her hand down, tightly gripping the base. “Then you better beg for it.”

Then she went right back to kissing the head of her cock, only occasionally rubbing at it with her tongue. That warm hand still wrapped tight around the base, holding off any sort of relief for her. And, although Nayeon couldn't see Momo, she could still feel her heart race, the staggered breath on her shoulder, the way she slowly pumped in and out of her. Only indulging herself. Not nearly enough to get Nayeon to cum. She needed it fast and hard. So this was torture. Sweating, hand moving down to clench at Sana’s hair, she whined, “Please…”

But that must not have been good enough, as Sana looked up at her with dark eyes, slowly swirling her tongue around the tip. Though she could tell Momo was holding back, the occasional stutter in her hips a dead give away.

“Sana. Momo. Please, I want it harder.”

Still the same speed as before. She felt likes she was going to snap.

“Come on, please! After last night I think I deserve it.”

That made them both stop in their tracks. Neither said anything for a moment, and Nayeon really thought she had messed up.

But that wasn’t the case.

Because after a moment, the two of them started to go at it with a newfound vigor.

Momo started to piston into her with loud claps, almost knocking the wind out of her. Taking her all the way in her throat, Sana started to suck harder, eyes shutting in concentration, hand braced against Nayeon’s thighs to make sure she wasn’t pushed too hard by Momo’s thrusting. The sight brought Nayeon even closer to the edge. She just needed one more little push. Surprisingly, it came from a few simple words, “We want you to cum for us Nayeon, ok?” Followed by Sana’s hand coming up to hold hers, lacing their fingers together.

That’s all it took for her to fill Sana’s mouth, shaking with every splash of cum. She could hear and feel Sana moan around her dick, causing her to keep cumming, milking her for all she was worth. It made her toes curl, made her clench. She guessed that feeling sent Momo over the edge as she muttered out a soft _“fuck,”_ before she let herself go, cock twitching as she came inside Nayeon.

Eventually, Sana pulled away from her (not before licking up the last little drops, always greedy), scooting back up the bed to kiss Nayeon. It was so easy to melt into it, making her feel warm all over. Even more so with Momo gently rubbing her arm, coaxing her down from her high.

As she kissed Sana, she could taste herself. Not that she minded too much. When Sana was about to part with her, she found herself chasing the warmth, earning another little peck. It made Sana giggle.

“Looks like you’re the needy one this time Nayeonnie,” she laughed. Mom giggled too, slipping her softening cock out with a grunt. She leaned over to grab a few tissues to wipe off with, cleaning up Nayeon too, before spooning her again.

“It’s ok if she is,” Momo started, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She could feel herself blush at those words.

“Aww you’re such a sap Momoring,” she sighed, “but I agree.”

Sana reached up to stroke her cheek, gently rubbing her thumb against her cheek.

Nayeon couldn’t break away from Sana’s intense gaze. The way it shifted from soft smile to one of calmness to one of contemplation. Then Sana spoke softly.

“We’re sorry Nayeon. We didn’t know you were awake.” She could feel Momo nod in agreement behind her. “We weren’t purposely trying to exclude you. We just thought you needed rest.”

Nayeon shook her head at the apology. “No, no, it’s ok. I just wasn’t sure if I was allowed to join or not,” she laughed off. It made her a little shy to admit that, but Sana and Momo had been involved for longer than she had. She wasn’t sure if there were bounds for her or not.

“What do you mean “allowed” Nayeon?” Momo asked, “You can join in any time. Right Sana?” The woman in front of her nodded firmly at that, making a little noise of agreement.

“Of course you can. So don’t feel bad about it alright?”

Nayeon still felt a little unsure about it, and she was sure that was showing on her face. And by the fact she hadn’t spoken up yet. But she was shaken from her near-spiraling thoughts by wandering hands at her hips. They traveled down a bit further then- “Hey!-”

She was cut off by her own laughter as Momo tickled her. A smile broke out on Sana’s face as she joined in doing the same. “Hey you two! I- I’m” But it was no use. Soon she was laughing just as hard as they were, going on for several seconds until she was just about out of breath.

As she lay there panting, cuddled between the two women, she realized she really had nothing to worry about.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gp jihyo x sana

“Think you’ve learned your lesson now?” Jihyo asked, head tilted to the side to admire her handywork. Sana’s ass was as red as a tomato, her pussy absolutely soaked, pointed right in her direction. 

“Y-yes I have,” she speaks from her position on the bed, upper half collapsed into the sheets, “I’m sorry sir.”

Good. At least Sana had gotten the message. She backed off of the bed standing at the end of it. She took her shirt off, then unhooked her bra, freeing her top half. Her nipples were already so hard, turned on from the spanking she had given the woman. But not nearly as hard as her cock, restrained under the confines of her tight jeans.

“Sana. Come here and stand in front of me. Take your shirt off too.”  
The woman was quick to do so, trying her best not to fumble under Jihyo’s gaze. She pulled the shirt over her head, and Jihyo was insanely grateful that Sana had forgone a bra that day. It gave her such a nice sight before she got back to the scene. 

“On your knees.” Her good girl kept her eyes on her the whole time. Coming down on one shaky knee. Then the other. She wouldn’t be too cruel as to tell her to squat. The stinging from the spanking was probably enough as it was now.

Then Jihyo brought her hand to the zipper of her pants, stepping forward. She stood in front of her, and still her eyes didn’t waver. Perfect.  
“You can watch baby,” she laughed, “Think of it as a little gift for being so behaved right now.”

Sana’s eyes were quick to dart to the fly, so fast Jihyo couldn’t hold back a chuckle. Then she brought it down, slowly revealing the bulge in her red boxers. She could see Sana’s mouth water at the sight. She moved her hand to grip at the bulge, emphasizing it, just to tease Sana a little more.

But her sweet girl didn’t whine and didn’t beg. Though she could tell she wanted to. Her hands twitched from where they were rested on her thighs, and her lips quivered. That was enough of a clue as to how she felt.

Just the thought of Sana holding back like that turned her on more. So much that she could feel those first few drops of precum bead out of the tip. It was time to give Sana the real deal.  
So she reached into the slit of her boxers, then took her cock out nice and slow.

She could see those expectant eyes light up. So precious.

“Open your mouth,” she ordered, watching as those pretty lips parted for her so beautifully.

“Suck.”  
And Sana was quick to wrap her lips around the head of her cock, giving it gentle pulsing sucks the way she knew Jihyo liked to be warmed up.   
From the moment she got a taste of that precum, she was on cloud nine. A moan ripped from her throat. 

She looked up at Jihyo, cock still in her mouth. She wanted her to see how good she was going to be for her. How much she could take. So she bobbed her head further down on her cock, taking more and more into her mouth with each suck. Moving down until it was about to hit the back of her throat.

“That’s good,” Jihyo carded her hand through Sana’s hair, brushing downward until she could cup her cheek. Then she rubbed her thumb across it gently. With so much affection Sana thought she might die.

She took in a deep breath, readying herself to take even more. She was almost there, only needed a bit more to take. But at the last second she gagged, teeth scraping against her dick. It made Jihyo hiss at the pain. That’s not what she wanted to happen.

Sana quickly pulled her mouth off of her dick. “I-I’m sorry sir! Really sorry! I didn’t mean it I swear I-“

Jihyo cupped her cheek again, pressing a thumb to her reddened lips. It silenced her quickly, effectively.  
“Shhhh. It’s ok baby. I know,” she cooed, “It’s a lot isn’t it?” Sana nodded her head in agreement, snuggling into her warm hand.

“You can use your hand. It’s alright.” She held her own out waiting for Sana to take it. Once she did, she moved it up to the base of her cock. “You’re getting better already. You can try the whole thing next time, yeah?”

With a nod of her head, Sana went back to work, her hand following her mouth with each bob of her head.  
“That’s it baby. Sucking my cock so good...,” she sighed. And Jihyo had to admit, that little bit of pain had done more for her than she expected. She could feel that familiar feeling in her balls, and she knew she was going to cum soon.

“Alright, hold your mouth open baby,” Jihyo said pulling away, her own hand wrapping around her wet cock, stroking it fast and hard. “Ready for a taste?”  
Sana nodded her head fast, and in the next few strokes she got her wish.   
Jihyo let out a loud grunt as she coated her tongue with ropes of hot, white cum.

Jihyo wondered what face she was making in that moment, because Sana seemed to enjoy it, eyes trained on her the whole time, eyes shining in awe.

Once she caught her breath, cock softening in her hand, she panted out another order. “Get on the bed for me baby.”

Sana looked at her a little confused, but then she spoke. “But I thought I was still getting punished?”

“You were...,” Jihyo replied, “but you did a good job baby. I’ll give you a reward just this once.”  
Sana was quiet for a moment, but then her lips twitched, as though she was trying to hold back a smile. 

“Thank you sir,” she whispered before scrambling to climb on the bed. The little hiss she gave from the slight soreness that remained made Jihyo giggle. Then she followed right behind her, kneeling in front of her on the bed.

“Now,” Jihyo smirked, “Spread those legs for me baby, and let me get a taste."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> g!p momo x jihyo

Jihyo let out a puff of air, giggling around the small length of in her mouth. It was hard not to find it amusing, the way It jolted at every little vibration every little swipe of her tongue across the head. She kept her eyes locked on her the way those lips parted, high pitched little gasps and moans escaping them. All while those eyes, that would usually be locked on hers in a moment like this, were concealed by a silk black blindfold.

She pulled up off of the cock with a slick pop.

“Is my adorable Momo getting overwhelmed?” She laughed.

Before Momo could even answer, her tongue dipped back out to lave over the part where the head met the shaft, making Momo’s hips buck.

Jihyo’s other hand came up to lightly shift the plug nestled in her girlfriend’s ass.

“M-mommy,” she moaned. “Please!”

“Please what baby,” Jihyo giggled, pulling away, “use those words of yours. I know you can.”

“Please...,” her girlfriend panted, “please make me cum.”

“Hmmm... should I really let this tiny thing cum?” she laughed again. Her hand let go of the plug to trace a finger around the slick head, the tip flushed a pretty shade of red from the overstimulation.

It twitched rhythmically, Momo letting out another high pitched whine. “Mommy!” she cried out, a tear slipping past the silk of the blindfold, down the side of her face. Her hands gripped into the sheets trying her hardest to hold off. Her breathing sped up, getting erratic. But it was also becoming too much to hold back.

Jihyo decided to show her mercy. They’d been at it for an hour after all. So she wrapped two fingers and a thumb around Momo, jacking her off slowly, barely needing to move her hand that much.

“Go ahead baby, you can cum for me.” She egged Momo on by pressing wet kisses to the reddened tip.

“Oh god!” Momo groaned, her hips bucking as the first few shot of cum overflowed from the tip, not really shooting far, just spilling against Jihyo’s lips. It felt like heaven to Momo, her ass spasming and clenching around the plug inside her.

Jihyo pulled up from her, licking up what had stuck to her lips.

“That’s my girl,” she cooed, stroking her through it, “so good for me baby.”

She kept stroking until the last few drops leaked out. But she couldn’t just leave her darling girl a mess like that. So she leaned down to take her cock into her mouth, all of it resting against her tongue with ease. While giving a few last pulsing sucks (and Momo’s hips jerking through every one of them), she eased the plug out of Momo’s ass.

“So pretty baby,” Jihyo marveled, watching the way Momo’s ass clenched from the loss. “I’m gonna be right back ok?” One last kiss was placed to Momo’s soft cock, before she got up to wash off the plug. She’d clean it more later.

When she came back to the room, she saw that Momo had already untied the blindfold from her eyes, the shimmering brown now visible. And soon those beautiful eyes were pointed at her, a soft smile gracing Momo’s lips. “Hi,” she said meekly.

“Hi there,” Jihyo said back. She walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Momo. “Feeling ok?”

“Mhm. It was fun,” she chuckled. She shifted her backside against the bed and cringed at the feeling. “Feels a little loose back there though.”

Jihyo laughed at her observation. “Yeah that’ll happen.”

Momo made a little hum of confirmation before laying back again, closing her eyes.

“We should do it again though.”

“Oh? You want to?” Jihyo asked, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah. It’s um... kinda hot when you talk like that. You know about... it.”

Jihyo held back a laugh, knowing what Momo meant, but finding it cute she wouldn’t say it. “Want me to take it a little farther next time? I could compare your size to someone else if you want? Only if you’re comfy with that.”

“Ooooh that sounds fun… maybe Sana? We could even invite her to watch or something.” Mom sat up a little, her legs kicking up slightly like they always did when she was excited..

“Enthusiastic much?” Jihyo asked jokingly, making Momo blush. In apology, she kissed her cheek. “I’m just teasing babe. But yeah, we can ask. Knowing her, she’d probably be interested.”

“Oh definitely,” Momo agreed. She laid back again, relaxing into the mattress. “I can’t wait.”

Jihyo did the same, snuggling close to Momo as she pulled the blanket over them, me either.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: sleephyuns


End file.
